Lo que trajo la lluvia
by Mizumaru6
Summary: Erank es un muchacho que vivió un pasado trágico, un día lluvioso ocultandoce de la lluvia se encuentra a una Gardevoir que también paso malos tragos en el pasado. en esta historia ellos deberán aprender a ser tolerante y olvidar aquellos momentos tristes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! soy mizumaru6 (no pregunte porque el numero) es un placer por din unirme al mundo de los otakus que crean sus propias historias. pero esto no quiere decir que no tenga experiencia... desde hace mucho que escribo pero esta es la primera vez que subo una. este primer fic que leerán a continuación se trata de pokemon... si esperen, estarán diciendo POKEMON pero que friki, ps si soy fanático de pokemon claro solo de los juegos (el anime es lala) y debido al ultimo juego que pase llego la inspiración de esta historia. espero que les guste.**

**PS; lo siguiente a leer contiene material que algunos usuarios le parecerán WTF o.O si al terminar quedas asi y quieres mentar a mi madre sita que conste que te lo había advertido. ATT Maestro mizumaru**

* * *

_**Lo que trajo la lluvia**_

_**Capitulo 1: "Un refugio de la lluvia"**_

-O Vamos, no la lluvia.- El joven susurrando a sí mismo cuando las nubes comenzaron a rodar,! Pulg¡ Corría tan rápido como pudo por un camino improvisado por el bosque. Como para burlarse de él, el cielo comenzó a lloviznar.  
-Noooo, no, ahora por favor.- Mucha la consternación del chico que podía oír un leve rumor procedente de las nubes.-Oh cielo vete a la mierda!.- Casi como si el cielo lo escuchara y tomara represalias llovió con mas intensidad. El chico dejó escapar un gemido molesto, pero siguió corriendo. – rayos! Una Vivienda, un refugio un maldito centro pok.. onnnnnnn.- Él no tuvo que correr mucho antes de toparse con una cueva bastante considerable. Sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de correr en una cueva en el medio del bosque, se refugió en el interior.  
-Atrapado en una cueva, en una tormenta. Puede empeorar más este cliché? -Gritó el chico a nadie en particular. -Sí correr todo el camino de tu casa de la ciudad, es un día tan hermoso, noooo como crees que iba a llover?. si una inteligente idea de Erank.-Suspiró-. -Supongo que tendré que esperar, mamá lo siento.- Él suspiró de nuevo y se sentó cerca de la boca de la cueva, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Erank quedó afuera en la lluvia, se sentía cada vez más deprimido. -pero Si he visto el canal del tiempo.

Sin saberlo se había quedado dormido pero un rato después escucho un fuerte ruido, el se levanto rápidamente y cuando fijo la mirada hacia el fondo. Escucho un fuerte aviso, El sonido casi le daba miedo lo cual hizo que se diera cuenta de las consecuencias de correr a cuevas al azar: Cualquier pokemon salvajes podrían refugiarse en el interior.

_**Capitulo 2: "La dueña de la cueva"**_

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza, no queriendo asustar o provocar lo que estaba detrás de él. Para su alivio de que no era lo que él esperaba. Un vestido largo y blanco, cabello verde, un cuerpo delicado con brazos delgados y un pequeño cuerno en el pecho de color rojo. 'Un Gardevoir. Pensó para sí mismo. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de su cara, que fue algo que lo asusto un poco. Um ... hola? -, Dijo Erank con nerviosismo.  
-Atrás!- Ella habló sin mover sus labios, el simplemente escucho la voz en su cabeza.  
Estaba un poco sorprendido por su arrebato, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo ella le gritó.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-  
-Estoy tratando de salir de la tormenta, por favor relájate.-  
-¡Mentiroso!- La expresión de su cara se puso lleno de ira en un segundo. -Sé porque estás aquí estás aquí para captúrame al igual que todos los demás.-  
Erank trató de parecer simpático y no alzar la voz, pero ya estaba teniendo dificultades. -Mira, yo no quiero capturarte, en verdad.-  
- los seres humanos son todos iguales. Capturan a los pokemon para hacerlos sus esclavos, así que no me mientas! -  
-Mire, yo no sé qué clase de seres humanos has conocido, pero yo no soy como ellos.-la Mirada de Erank de simpatía se fue, pero aún tenía el control sobre el volumen de su voz.  
-Ah, sí? Demuéstralo! -  
Él se puso de pie. –Mírame acaso me veo como un ridículo entrenador?. Yo no llevo Pokebolas. -Se dio la vuelta y se dio una palmadita. -Yo ni siquiera tengo una jodida cartera.- Es cierto que en realidad no tenía nada. Todo lo que llevaba eran pantalones azules y una franela de color negro y una muñequera de igual color.

Ella se tranquilizo un poco cuando percato de que en verdad no tenia ninguna pokebola consigo, pero eso no duro mucho al instante ella volvió a ponerse seria -los humanos también pueden capturarnos con otras cosas!-  
-Oh si bien te voy a capturar con una red? ¿ ah pero Dónde puedo la puedo ocultar en mi culo? -Él respondió con sarcasmo.  
-Todavía no te tengo confianza.-  
-Usted sabe bien qué,. Eso me da jodidamente igual. -la Paciencia de Erank había llegado a su límite más que hace un minuto.

_**Capitulo 3: "Ser observado"**_

-Está bien éste es el trato, yo voy a sentarme aquí hasta que se aclare la tormenta.-Señaló en el lugar donde estaba. -. Colocare mi trasero en este lugar desde aquí hasta donde estas usted hay como 15 metro así que no daré problemas ok? - esta bien dijo Gardevoir pero no me hable ya que yo no lo hare! Y a mi que? Dijo Erank sin apartar la mirada de la tormenta. Gardevoir hacia lo mismo pero también miraba a Erank para observar sus movimientos.

La tensión en el aire era tan denso que lo podrías cortar con un cuchillo. Todo lo que Erank tenía que ver era la lluvia, la pared y el techo, podía ver el Gardevoir que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Él nunca le dio ni una mirada furtiva, pero era difícil no hacerlo. No había mucho que la Gardevoir podía hacer, ella simplemente se sentó con las piernas contra su pecho y se quedó mirando, asegurándose de que no pasaría nada. Se sentaron en silencio durante horas con sólo el sonido de la lluvia. Los 2 estaban calmados, casi. Erank ya no escuchaba nada en su mente, ya que Gardevoir estaba dormida. pero Ella se despertó de su sueño antes de tiempo y estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta con nada más que hacer sino mirar. Después de aproximadamente media hora mas tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Su cabeza estaba subiendo y bajando mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse despierta. 'No se puede conciliar el sueño a su alrededor. -Ella se decía a sí misma. ella negó con la cabeza en un vano intento de despertarse a sí misma. Sólo tomó unos minutos antes de la fatiga le ganara ella de mala gana coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Gardevoir no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero ella se despertó por el ruido de los estornudos Erank. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella se puso de pie lista para la batalla.

_**Capitulo 4: "compartir un fuego"**_

Erank le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de decir -¿Qué?, se trataba de un estornudo- Él se vio interrumpida por otro estornudo.  
Al darse cuenta de que ella saltó de la nada, Gardevoir se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro.  
Él estornudó por tercera vez. -coño con este frío.-, Dijo Erank en voz alta. Cuando Comenzó a mirar los pequeño palos esparcidos a su alrededor. No duraría mucho tiempo, pero un poco de fuego es mejor que ninguno. -  
Le tomó menos de un minuto para reunir todos los pequeños palos y varitas que tenia alrededor. No recogió los estaban cerca de Gardevoir, ya que no tenía ganas de estar en cualquier lugar cerca de ella. Gardevoir, vistos como vigilante dispuso una mirada al pequeño tumulto de madera .  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?-, Preguntó ella casi con recelo.  
Sin volver la atención de la tipi afirmó: -Hacer un fuego,. Por qué no me haces un favor y tiras los palos que están cerca de ti, estoy seguro de que está tan fría como yo-.  
Ella siguió mirándole fijamente con una mirada sospechosa, hasta que volvió sus ojos a ella, una mirada de irritación en el rostro.

Ella no movió la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y los pequeños trozos de madera voló en su dirección. Se siguió mirando a los ojos por un momento antes de que Erank puso los ojos y reanudó su trabajo del fuego. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un largo trozo de cuerda. Después de tirar en un par de veces para probar su durabilidad ató los dos extremos de cada lado de un palo, la creando de lo que parecía ser un arco. El bucle de la cuerda alrededor de otro palo, que se celebró en forma recta hacia arriba, y comenzó a tirar de ida y vuelta, haciendo que el palo se moviera a alta velocidad en la parte superior de una pieza plana de madera. Continuó este movimiento hasta que tenía una brasa. A continuación sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, la puso sobre la brasa, y comenzó a soplar. La brasa lleno la hoja de papel en llamas que a su vez a los palos en el fuego. Dentro de un minuto Erank había hecho un fuego pequeño y agradable.

-niño explorador? mi culo, ja! chúpate esta líder de tropa Harry.-, Dijo mientras sonreía. Con el poco éxito del fuego Erank casi había olvidado la situación que estaba sin embargo, cuando miró hacia Gardevoir que todavía se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entornados. Tan rápidamente como había llegado su sonrisa se había ido, él suspiró y se recostó contra la pared. Una rápida mirada fuera mostró que la tormenta había empeorado. No sólo fue la lluvia aún más fuerte el viento se había levantado también. El trueno y la iluminación son cada vez más frecuentes también. Todo esto se acaba de agregar a la ira de Erank. -Va a ser una tarde larga.-

_**Capitulo 5: "Ira máxima"**_

Como era de esperar que el fuego no duró mucho, gracias a la poca madera adicional que tenía en la mano se las arregló para mantenerla en funcionamiento durante una hora. Él había calentado toda la cueva a lo largo de la hora, pero ahora que se había ido corrió el riesgo de morir congelados, alimentando aún más la rabia silenciosa de Erank.  
Dado que no había mucho en la mente de Erank, Gardevoir recurrido a la lectura de sus emociones hace una hora. Ella era demasiado buena en leer la mente, las emociones siempre han sido su especialidad. Ella era muy consciente de la ira que brota en el interior de Erank, era muy grande y cada vez era mucho mayor a tal punto que ya no necesito verlo para sentirlo .Estaba tan en sintonía y sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que empezaba a afectar de manera negativa.  
En las Últimas horas, el sol se ponía y la tormenta no daba señales de disminuir. La idea de estar atrapado en una cueva durante la noche sólo sirvió para subir el furor de Erank el hizo algunas muescas. Fue rechinando los dientes y apretando su hombro. Gardevoir estaba mirando al suelo, inconsciente de que estaba imitando todos sus movimientos. Sus emociones fluían en su mente y sus sentidos abrumadores. Estaba a punto de conseguir un dolor de cabeza cuando decidió reaccionar no podía soportarlo más.  
Se puso de pie y gritó. -¿Qué diablos te pasa cual es tu problema!-  
finalmente, la ira se desbordó pero él se quedó sentado. -estar atrapado en una cueva, en una tormenta, en medio de la nada, y muriendo de frío en el cumpleaños de mi mamá! No sólo eso, sino que estar atrapado a solas con el tipo de persona que yo más odio en el mundo! -  
-¿de que o quien estas hablando?-  
-Crítico e intolerante, de mente estrecha, desgraciados racistas como tú, eso es lo que quiero decir! No puedo estar con mierda de gente como tú, nunca ha sido y nunca será una razón de ser de esa manera -  
Gardevoir abrió la boca para decir algo múltiples veces, pero en todas la veces nada salió.  
yo que tengo la culpa de que hayan entrenadores abusivos que maltratan y jodan a sus pokemos eh? Que destruyan sus hogares que maten o capturen a tus hermanos y padres?

_**Capitulo 6: "Una historia trágica"**_

-Aquí, déjame que te cuente una historia. Fue hace 6 años, yo sólo tenía 10 años de edad. , mi mamá y mi papá y mi hermano mayor hermana menor y yo decidimos ir a un picnic no más de un par de kilómetros de nuestra casa. La estábamos pasando de maravilla cuándo de repente Un Nidoking, sin razón alguna nos ataca. Ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba; no teníamos pokemon para defendernos. Mi papá y mi hermano de 13 años de edad, murieron tratando de salvarnos, ambos desgarrados justo en frente de mí, y luego que hace el Nidoking? Él sólo camina ve lo que hizo y se va de una puta vez, como si ni siquiera valieran la pena su tiempo. Tal vez se sentía ganas de matar a algunos seres humanos ese día, todavía no tengo idea de por qué. -  
El Gardevoir trató de intervenir. -Pero-  
-El mismo año, mi hermana pequeña que sólo tenía cuatro, es atacada y apuñalado en el corazón, por un Beedrill. Mi mamá, que sólo estaba tratando de apresurar su hija al hospital, también fue apuñalada y envenenada por el mismo pokemon. Ella se las arregla para llegar al hospital, pero ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a mi hermana. El cuerpo de mi mamá está paralizado debido al efecto del veneno y casi muere así, ella fue hospitalizada por un año entero y no puede caminar hasta el día de hoy -.

Gardevoir fue a abrir la boca por última vez, pero fue cortado una vez más.  
-Hace siete horas, yo estaba tratando de visitar a mi madre por su cumpleaños, pero una tormenta me golpea. Corro hacia la cercana cueva y me encuentro con un pokemon que me odia, A MI!, sólo por ser un jodido humano. Ahora mira acaso crees que aun con mi dolor ando por hay pensando que todos los pokemon son iguales?-, NO! No podría aun con mi odio aun sabiendo todo lo que han hecho a mi vida se que no todos los pokemos son iguales sabes por qué? Porque tampoco los humanos somos iguales , es jodidamente imposible. No sé cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido!, ¿cómo puedes honestamente creer eso? ¿No te importa, ¿no conocen nada mejor, y que realmente nunca han conocido a un ser humano que merece la pena una bendición? Bueno, yo no lo sé, pero si puedo perdonar pokemon entonces cualquier persona puede, no me importa lo que has pasado. Ahora, dime tu historia.

_**Capitulo 7: "Razones para odiar"**_

No había nada que pudiera decir, la Gardevoir siguió mirando, pero la ira y la desconfianza en sus ojos se habían ido. En su lugar la culpa, tristeza y lágrimas llenaban el vacio. Sin una palabra, se sentó y hundió la cara entre las rodillas.  
Erank no se sentía mejor, ahora que su ira le había dejado la culpa de hacer llorar a alguien que estaba con él.  
Él suspiró y se llevó su mano a la cara. -ya regreso-. El viento había cesado, pero todavía estaba lloviendo. Erank encontró el árbol más cercano y decidió descansar debajo del, sintió que la soledad es lo mejor para ambos por ahora. Se sentó bajo el árbol tal vez una media hora antes de decidir volver a entrar en la cueva, por el frio ese corto periodo de tiempo fue una mala idea, pero Erank pensaba que si iba a morir de congelado ¿por qué no acelerarlo? en la cueva Gardevoir no se había movido una centímetro ni había siquiera levantado la cabeza. Erank simplemente se sentó y miró fijamente a la pared, el sonido de la lluvia fue muy claro para ellos ahora.  
Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo se sentaron en silencio, pero Gardevoir fue la primera en hablar.-... Mi mamá siempre me contaba historias de cómo los seres humanos fueron malvados con nosotros.- Erank estaba prestando atención, pero sin dejar de mirar a la pared. -Todo lo que había salido mal en nuestras vida a sido culpa de ellos. Cuando mi padre fue capturado era sólo una excusa para que mi madre los odiara mas. Yo estaba allí, cuando fue capturado, pero mi mamá no estaba. El no lucho, pero recuerdo lo que me dijo justo antes de ser capturado. -Sé fuerte! No estés todo el tiempo detrás de tu madre has tus propias elecciones y sigue tu propio camino. -Creo que finalmente entiendo a qué se refería. Papá no odiaba a los humanos porque no había razón para hacerlo. Mamá me obligó durante años hasta que lo creí también. -  
-A pesar de que no tenía ninguna razón real para hacerlo?-  
-Sí ...- dijo Erank. Ellos compartieron otro largo silencio. -yo lo sien - Antes de que pudiera terminar le cortó al estornudar Erank y lloriqueando  
Ella lo miró fijamente durante un minuto antes de levantarse poco a poco abriéndose paso hacia él. Erank limitó a seguir mirando a la pared mientras se sentaba junto a él. Ella controlando sus nervios por un minuto hasta que finalmente diciendo -lo siento-. Al mismo tiempo que Erank.

_**Capitulo 8: "lagrimas"**_

Ella estaba un poco sorprendida. -¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes nada que lamentar. Fui yo la que…-  
-para de llorar por favor.- Todavía viendo la pared mientras hablaba Erank -Fue mi culpa, si yo no me fuera comportado así-  
-Usted no... creo que, aunque hayas dicho que odiabas a todos los humanos por que todos eran malos -Gardevoir estaba en silencio. -En cualquier momento me pudiste haber sacado de la cueva y yo no fuera podido hacer nada para evitarlo-.  
-No estoy segura de por qué no lo hice.-  
-Creo que... que querías asegurarte de que tu madre estaba equivocada . En el fondo sabías que no podía ser verdad. Se que las personas al igual que tu mama mantiene sus creencias y se aferran a ellas sin importar cuantas evidencias hayan para contradecir lo que ellos creen que es correcto. Pero no necesariamente esas creencias también deben ser tuyas. Erank la miró y vio lágrimas en sus ojos. –Oh, no comiences a llorar otra vez- dijo Erank con un tono de pena -usted me hace sentir culpable.- Dijo Gardevoir con una sonrisa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando sonreía.-Gracias, Erank-.  
-Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nom-Antes de que termine su oración ella enterró su cabeza en su hombro y lo mantuvo en un estrecho abrazo. Erank percato que sus palabras habían hecho efecto el ella y no solo eso el también se percato que ya su ira no tenia ningún sentido. Erank levanto su brazo y abrazo a Gardevoir. Poco tiempo después ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

_**Final 1**_

_**Capitulo 9: "Amanecer lluvioso"**_

Erank fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, todavía seguía lloviendo, pero no tormentosamente como en la noche anterior con los relámpagos y el fuerte viento. Gardevoir de alguna manera se había sentado en el regazo de Erank y colocar sus brazos en su cuello. Se sentía extraño, pero esto había hecho que no se congelaran en la noche.  
Como no quería despertarla, Erank se quedó quieto hasta que se despertó alrededor de media hora más tarde. Ella abrió delicadamente los ojos bostezo y luego miro a Erank dándole una cálida sonrisa.- Buenos días- dijo ella soñolienta  
-Umm Buenos días- dijo un poco incomodo Erank- este podría bajarse de mis piernas por favor?-  
Podía sentir sus emociones ahora mejor que antes, que estaba un poco nervioso y desconcertado. -No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.-Dijo Gardevoir con una sonrisa.  
-Disculpa es que si no se mueven rápidamente...- Erank Miró lejos al decir esto, su nerviosismo, y algo estaban en crecimiento.-La confusión de Gardevoir crecía mas. -... Perdón pero no te entiendo… ups- Ella interrumpido al darse cuenta en la" posición" en la que se encontraba. -Lo siento.-, Dijeron Los dos al unísono. Ella salió corriendo de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, mirando el otro lado debido a la vergüenza, Erank estaba haciendo lo mismo. Un incómodo y largo silencio seguido pero Erank fue el que lo rompió.  
-No creo que la lluvia valla a parar en cualquier momento . Yo podría caminar hasta donde esta mama ahora que no es tan fuerte la tormenta -.  
-Pero ... usted podría coger un resfriado.- dijo Gardevoir un poco sorprendida- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.- Él llevaba una sonrisa un tanto ridículo al decir esto. -De todos modos, son casi 8 kilómetros por el camino hasta mi destino, voy a seguir adelante.-Erank se levanto y antes de que este diera sus primeros pasos para salir de la cueva sintió que 2 manos lo agarraban de su franela. -Por favor no me dejes ... -Dijo ella...-Erank miró hacia atrás y vio lagrimas salir de los ojos de Gardevoir. La culpa se apoderó de él, suspiró, se sentó de nuevo, y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Se miraron a los ojos de lo que parecieron horas.

_**Capitulo 10: "Lo que dicta tu corazón"**_

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo. -Lo siento yo-  
-Shhh-. Él la hizo callar. -Está bien, no es culpa tuya.- siguió otro largo silencio.  
-Erank?- Ella no movió la cabeza.  
-Hmm?-  
-Creo que ... estoy enamorado de ti.- Si Erank fuera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento lo fuera escupido incontrolablemente.  
-Pero ... pero que rayos estas diciendo? Pero si nos acabamos de conocer!-  
-No me importa!- Gritó ella en su hombro. -Eres tan ... compasivo y… y fuerte.-  
-No lo soy.- Corrió la sangre en la cara de Erank, tornándola en un color casi rojo remolacha.  
-Tú eres!... Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, y yo no creo que nunca más lo haga. -Ella rompió a llorar. -Entiendo que si no me amas, pero... pero... pero...- Ella casi no podía hablar debido a su propio llanto.  
Antes de que pudiera continuar Erank la tiró en un apretado abrazo.-Yo ... no puedo decir que siento lo mismo ahora, pero ... nunca se sabe lo que depara el futuro, tal vez con el tiempo…

Gardevoir lo miro a los ojos por última vez antes de que ella le diera un beso apasionado, Gardevoir estaba en el cielo. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza durante el tiempo que pudo hasta que ambos tuvieron que respirar. -Nunca me dejes, por favor.- Casi todas sus preocupaciones restantes desaparecieron a medida que ella apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Simplemente se sentó en silencio, para disfrutar algunos segundos del momento.

_**Capitulo 11: "Todo al final"**_

La confusión y la duda llenaban a Erank, Aun shockiado por lo que había sucedido. –Que es lo que me sucede? – dijo para si mismo mentalmente, Gardevoir lo escuchaba pero hacia como si no lo estuviera haciendo.- debería sentirme feliz por lo que esta sucediendo? Pero por que en vez de eso las dudas me atacan tan fuertemente?- dice Erank mientras que un momento pasaron velozmente todas las escenas miserables que habían ocurrido en su vida- ella me acaba de dar sus sentimientos y… pero todo esto por lo que he pasado ha sido por culpa de ellos- Gardevoir apretó con mas fuerza al brazo de Erank, la cual este no se había percatado.- he dicho que los había perdonado, pero… lo habré hecho en verdad?, yo… porque…! tal vez…- decía este titubeando como si se tratara de la respuesta a la pregunta final para ganarse un premio millonario. En ese momento una lagrima cálida cae en el brazo de Erank. Gardevoir había dejado de apretar el brazo de Erank que sostenía a un ponto de casi soltarlo. De repente paso algo que a Gardevoir le sorprendió y la asusto al mismo tiempo. Ya no pudo escuchar nada mas proveniente de la mente de Erank ya no podía ver nada, todo se había nublado. Por primera vez Gardevoir no pudo leerle la mente a alguien…

Pasaron algunos segundos que a Gardevoir le parecieron interminables. Erank había soltado el hombro de Gardevoir. Ella no soportaba mas y antes de que pudiera decir algo Erank hablo.- Nunca… nunca antes me habían besado de esa manera, y creo que también es la primera vez que alguien me dice te amo, eso me hace feliz- dijo Erank una tierna sonrisa dedicada a Gardevoir. Su mente estaba libre de dudas era clara y cálida. -Por eso… nunca te voy a abandonar!- dijo Erank sosteniendo la mano de Gardevoir con la que había desocupado anteriormente. Ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír. "Erank ... Te amo!." Ella estaba completamente fuera de su respiración.

Erank decide pensar rápido antes de responder esta vez. Sabía que era posible amar a un pokemon, pero no podía hacerlo todavía. Él siempre se dijo que nunca se enamoran demasiado rápido, podría ser un error. Pero su instinto le decían que tenía que hacerla feliz.  
-... Yo también te quiero.-  
-Erank, puedo oír lo que estás pensando -Él apartó la mirada avergonzado, pero ella aun sonreía. -Está bien, entiendo yo aún te amo.-  
Erank se volteo y vio su sonrisa, la misma mirada de amor estaba en sus ojos. Ellos compartieron un beso más antes de descansar en los brazos del otro. Puesto que casi acababa de despertar, ninguno de ellos se quedó dormido.  
Después de una media hora el trasero de Gardevoir le empezó a doler y ella decidió levantarse. Erank, la miro un mientras se estiraba y miraba hacia a fuera. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que todavía siguiera lloviendo, pero ella la tomó como una oportunidad para lavarse la cara. Ella regreso con un poco de agua para El y se sentó en su regazo nuevamente. Por otro breve momento se había hecho un silencio. Pero Erank lo interrumpió

-Me pregunto como estará mama.-, Se lamentó Erank.

Gardevoir sintió la tristeza que venia de él y ella bajo la mirada, pero tan rápido como lo había hecho fue sustituida por una sonrisa.-Podríamos ir a ver, no es tan lejos verdad?.-  
Erank estaba un poco sorprendido de su oferta. -Pero ... la lluvia.-  
-Usted iba a salir hace un rato con ella de todos modos ¿no?-  
-... caminarías bajo la lluvia conmigo?-  
Ella Sonrió de ancho. Erank Tenía una expresión blanca en su rostro pero rápidamente se transformó en una leve sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la santidad de la cueva. Para sorpresa de Erank no se mojaba mientras permanecía de pie bajo la lluvia. Justo encima de su cabeza podía ver la lluvia golpeando una pequeña barrera transparente y veía deslizarse la lluvia hacia un lado, como una especie de paraguas psíquico. Miró a Gardevoir que seguía sonriendo tiernamente como siempre.  
-AJA.-, Dijo Erank con una sonrisa. -Sí, pero tienes que estar cerca de mi.- Ella le guiñó un ojo. Erank la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el. Caminaron juntos por la ruta y ambos esperón que la lluvia nunca terminaría…

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Y bien? espero que les haya gustado. quiero agredecer a la academia... perdón... a OdrictasantO por "ayudarme" e incentivarse a subir fic. gracias linda! quisiera mandarle un saludo a kida luna guerreta lunar que es la inspiración de adric por ende mi respetos. por ultimo un saludo a aquellos que le hayan gustado esta historia. **

**PS: se habrán dado cuanta que entre el capitulo 8 y 9 dice (final 1) aunque este es el final original de esta historia ps si amigos esta tiene otros finales alternativos yyyyyyy no solo esta sino los proximos fic que subire. un saludo!**

**ATT Maestro Mizumaru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia! Lo siguiente que van a leer tiene contenido hentai. Para aquellos que le gusto el primer final y no se quieren arruinar esa imagen que di simplemente no lean esto. Si aun con todo esto decide leer hágalo con pleno hecho de disfrutarlo y no para putearme. PST ESTA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO QUE ODRICTASANTO LEA LO SIGUIENTE. Y LINDA SI LO HACES QUE CONSTE QUE TE ADVERTI. PATA QUE NO ESTES DICIENDO QUE SOY UNPERVERTIDO. ATT Maestro Mizumaru**

_**Final 2 (alternativo)**_

_**Capitulo 9: "Amanecer lluvioso"**_

Erank fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, todavía seguía lloviendo, pero no tormentosamente como en la noche anterior con los relámpagos y el fuerte viento. Gardevoir de alguna manera se había sentado en el regazo de Erank y colocar sus brazos en su cuello. Se sentía extraño, pero esto había hecho que no se congelaran en la noche.  
Como no quería despertarla, Erank se quedó quieto hasta que se despertó alrededor de media hora más tarde. Ella abrió delicadamente los ojos bostezo y luego miro a Erank dándole una calida sonrisa.- Buenos días- dijo ella soñolienta  
-Umm Buenos dias- dijo un poco incomodo Erank- este podría bajarse de mis piernas por favor?-  
Podía sentir sus emociones ahora mejor que antes, que estaba un poco nervioso y desconcertado. -No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.-Dijo Gardevoir con una sonrisa.  
-Disculpa es que si no se mueven rápidamente...- Erank Miró lejos al decir esto, su nerviosismo en crecimiento.-La confusión de Gardevoir crecía mas. -... Perdón pero no te entiendo… ups- Ella interrumpido al darse cuenta en la- posición- en la que se encontraba. -Lo siento.-, Dijeron Los dos al unísono. Ella salió corriendo de su regazo y se sentó a su lado, mirando el otro lado debido a la vergüenza, Erank estaba haciendo lo mismo. Un incómodo y largo silencio seguido pero Erank fue el que lo rompió.  
-No creo que la lluvia valla a parar en cualquier momento. Yo podría caminar hasta donde esta mama ahora que no es tan fuerte la tormenta -.  
-Pero... usted podría coger un resfriado.- dijo Gardevoir un poco sorprendida- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.- Él llevaba una sonrisa un tanto ridículo al decir esto. -De todos modos, son casi 8 kilómetros por el camino hasta mi destino, voy a seguir adelante.-Erank se levanto y antes de que este diera sus primeros pasos para salir de la cueva sintió que 2 manos lo agarraban de su franela. -Por favor no me dejes ... -Dijo ella...-Erank miró hacia atrás y vio lagrimas salir de los ojos de Gardevoir. La culpa se apoderó de él, suspiró, se sentó de nuevo, y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Se miraron a los ojos de lo que parecieron horas.

_**Capitulo 10: "tentaciones"**_

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo. -Lo siento yo-  
-Shhh-. Él la hizo callar. -Está bien, no es culpa tuya.-, siguió otro largo silencio.  
-Erank?- Ella no movió la cabeza.  
-Hmm?-  
-Creo que... estoy enamorado de ti.- Si Erank estuviera bebiendo algo en este momento lo escupiría alrededor ahora.  
-Pero... que rayo estás diciendo? Pero si me acaba de conocer!-  
-No me importa!- Gritó ella en su hombro. -Eres tan ... compasiva y fuerte.-  
-¿No lo soy.- Corrió la sangre a la cara de Erank, convirtiéndolo casi en un color rojo remolacha.  
-Tú eres! Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, y yo no creo que nunca más haga. -Ella rompió a llorar. -Entiendo que si no puedes amarme, pero ... pero ... pero ...- Ella casi no podía hablar a través de su propio llanto.  
Antes de que pudiera continuar Erank la agarro en un apretado abrazo.-Yo ... no puedo decir que siento lo mismo ahora, pero ... nunca se sabe lo que depara el futuro, tal vez con el tiempo...

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de que ella le diera un beso apasionado, Gardevoir estaba en el cielo. Ella le sostuvo la cabeza durante el tiempo que pudo hasta que ambos tuvieron que respirar. -Nunca me dejes, por favor.-  
-No sería capas de ello…  
Casi todas sus preocupaciones restantes desaparecieron a medida que ella apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Simplemente se sentó en silencio, disfrutando por un rato el momento, pero una última cosa era desconcertante Gardevoir.  
Ella no movió la cabeza de su pecho y siguió mirando a la pared. -Erank?-  
-¿Sí?-  
-¿Crees que soy atractiva...?-  
Sin dudarlo.- Erank respondió -Por supuesto que sí.-  
-¿Crees que soy muy atractiva?-  
Vaciló antes de hablar en esta ocasión. -¿ a Qué estás tratando de llegar?  
-Si yo fuera humano me pudieras querer mas?-esta pregunta era mas confusa para Erank que la anterior. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

Ella vaciló mucho tiempo antes de dar su siguiente pregunta.-¿Usted alguna vez ...has hecho el amor?-  
A pesar de que era algo sutil en su acercamiento a Erank, quien finalmente entendió el motivo de su interrogatorio, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado, lo mostró en su rostro. Cuando Gardevoir levantó la vista y vio la mirada que le daba sentía que había cometido un error horrible. Tan pronto como pudo se retiró con la cabeza de su regazo y miró hacia otra dirección debido a su vergüenza.  
-Yo lo siento! Fue una idea estúpida. Sólo pensé que tal vez... tú y yo -  
-Gardevoir.- dijo Erank para llamar su atención-Realmente nunca había sentido esto.-Gardevoir.- Tenía que levantarle la voz un poco en ese momento. Ella miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su cara y la misma mirada compasiva en sus ojos que antes. -Si eso te hace feliz lo haré.-  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de nuevo. -Usted... usted realmente?-  
Él asintió con la cabeza. -Pero por favor, no empieces a llorar otra vez.-  
-Yo ... yo ... yo ...no puedo.- Ella comenzó a llorar sin control, una vez más.- pereciera que amas llorar.

_**Capitulo 11: "Un momento sublime"**_

10 minutos más tarde por fin se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar nuevamente. -Ok, estoy lista.- Ella dijo aun sollozando un poco.  
-Yo soy... un poco nuevo en esto. ¿Cómo empezamos? -  
-Yo creo.. que se como.- Ella dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos por última vez. Poco a poco, pero con entusiasmo deshizo el botón superior de sus pantalones. A Erank le sorprendió lo rápido que ella podía usar sus dedos, en un instante ya los había abierto y de repente una fuerza invisible tiró los pantalones colocándolos cuidadosamente a un lado, ella bajo lo suficiente para tener acceso a su miembro que ya se estaba endureciendo, a Erank no le importo que se le pudieran congelar sus piernas ya que para ese momento la cueva se había hecho un poco mas cálida, Lo único que queda en el camino era su ropa interior. Gardevoir se tomó su tiempo tirando de los bóxers de Erank. Ella lo miró durante tanto tiempo como pudo. Era perfecto para ella no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Ella Quería disfrutar de la vista más tiempo, pero Erank se estremeció por un escalofrió. -hace un poco de frío aquí.-, Dijo él en tono de broma. -No te preocupe.- Comentó ella. -Voy a arreglar eso.- Gardevoir Aunque en realidad no quieren perder el tiempo en "juegos" consideró que era necesario si quería pasar la experiencia completa y, finalmente, demostrar que lo amaba.

Gardevoir miro el miembro de Erank con una pequeña sonrisa cuando de repente lo introdujo en su boca, inmediatamente envuelto su virilidad. Erank quedó sin aliento se sentía muy bien mientras Gardevoir subía y bajaba su cabeza, lo único que se le veía a la mente era como diablos ella sabia eso?.- hay cosas que puedes aprender leyendo la mente de las personas que pasan cerca de ti.- le dijo Gardevoir mentalmente. Erank se estremeció un poco cuando ella aumento un poco la velocidad de la felación, el apretó la tierra que tenia debajo de las manos. Ella se detuvo y empezó acariciar el pene de Erank con su lengua. Era algo casi mágico el disfrutaba cada segundo. Gardevoir paro un momento y lo empezó a acariciar con las manos para volver a introducírselo en la boca pero aumentando la succión. Todo esto ponía a Erank loco, él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podía aguantar. Justo cuando pensaba que podría tener el control de nuevo, Gardevoir comenzó a moverse a un ritmo increíble. Para añadir a esto que también acariciaba sus testículos con la mano libre. -! Gardev-ughhh- Él no tuvo tiempo para terminar lo que iba a decir; hasta que al final el no aguanto mas y Gardevoir sintió una corriente cálida y espesa que llegaba hasta su garganta. Pero no todo una parte le había caído en sus labios. Ella tragó con entusiasmo hasta la última gota y luego lamió lo que quedaba en sus labios.

Después de terminar ella le sonrió, no era una sonrisa seductora, sin embargo, aun mantenía esa imagen de amor que a Erank le empezaba a encantar.-¿lo disfrutaste?- Erank cogió aliento luego le dio una mirada que decía –realmente necesitas preguntar?- luego su sonrisa creció.  
-Creo que debería devolverte el favor.- Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de perplejidad. -Siéntate aquí, te mostraré.- Con un poco de vacilación le puso la espalda contra la pared. Ahora Erank pudiera haber sido nuevo en esto pero eso no significa que él no había visto una película porno de vez en cuando. Se arrastró por delante de ella y abrió sus piernas a una buena distancia de separación. Al lanzar su vestido a un lado fue recibido por su vagina que era de color rosa y que ya estaba mojada. -Espero que sepa tan bien como la Internet dice que sabe.-Un grito ahogado salió de su boca cuando Erank empezó a lamer. Para su gran sorpresa, sabía mejor que lo describían en internet. Olía a rosas, pero el sabor era de vainilla pura, era definitivamente una extraña combinación, pero era increíble.

Erank comenzó a mover la lengua hacia arriba y abajo, Gardevoir instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza del, empujándolo en la forma que quería. Erank Se dio cuenta de esto y duplicó sus esfuerzos de lengua, El trató de hacerlo lo más agradable posible para ella. Él llevó toda su boca en su flor y empezó a chupar tan fuerte como pudo, sin causarle ningún dolor. Gardevoir soltó un fuerte quejido de satisfacción mientras la rosa soltaba un líquido con olor agradable que le recordaba a a las frutas frescas los sentidos de Erank estaba al máximo al escuchar esto y al percatarse que ella también lo estaba disfrutando, el lamio hasta la última gota. Después de todo esto Erank metió su dedo índice en la abertura de color rosa de Gardevoir. la boca de Gardevoir colgaba abierta . Ella podía sentir nada más que la felicidad pura en la mente de su amante. Erank deslizó un segundo dedo en el interior y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos. A los pocos segundos Gardevoir dejó escapar un gemido muy alto que Erank confundió con dolor.-Estás bien?-No te detenga, NO PARE!- sin perder un segundo, Erank volvió al trabajo. Además de sus dedos, el volvió a meter su lengua y le dio pequeños súrculos en la vulva. Esto fue todo lo necesario para que Gardevoir estuviera casi fuera de control. Sus ojos casi se deshacen en su cabeza ella no soporto mas, su cuerpo ardía, estaba fuera de si era la primera vez que sentía esto y la estaba enloqueciendo de placer al final ella se vino por toda la cara de Erank, el no estaba preparado para ello,. Cubriendo su mentón y cayendo suavemente en el suelo. Erank sintió que ya se había recuperado pero el sabia que a Gardevoir le tomaría unos minutos para recuperarse de eso.  
Después de que ella respirara como si fuera contenido la respiración Gardevoir agarró ambos lados de la cara de Erank y tiró de él en otro largo beso. Erank apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que su lengua hubiera explorado cada centímetro de su boca. El sintió el sabor de su propio jugo en la boca y no era algo que necesitara mucho más. Rompiendo el beso. Ella se le quedo mirando con la cara muy colorada y dijo: -Tómame, soy tuya.- Erank no tenía necesidad de oír nada más, ya era hora del rock nuevamente. Ella soltó la cara de Erank y se acomodo nuevamente, luego bajo su mano y la coloco entre su vagina abriéndola con los dedos y con la otra mano hizo un gesto de ven acá. Y luego Erank se acercó lo suficiente para que ella pusiera sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. El acerco su pene y lo colocó por encima de su entrada.-¿Lista?-, Preguntó. Gardevoir sólo asintió con la cabeza, la tensión le impedía hablar. Ella sentía tanta emoción que apenas la podía contener. Erank lentamente deslizó dentro la cabeza de su miembro dentro de la abertura, por lo que Gardevoir gimió en voz baja. Poco a poco se avanzó a su manera en el interior, cada centímetro hizo que Gardevoir se estremeciera y apretara los hombros de Erank. Fue a mitad de camino cuando él golpeó una barrera. -Creo que llegué a algo.- -Hay que… hay que romper-. Gardevoir dijo en entre sus respiraciones exasperada.  
-Pero no te podría doler?-  
-no lo se, pero hazlo rápido que no puedo soportarlo más!-  
-Pero no quiero hacerte da…- A mitad de su oración Gardevoir utilizo psíquico para tirar de las caderas de Erank haciendo que introdujera su pene hasta el fondo, rompiendo su himen. Erank dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras Gardevoir apretó los dientes. -¿Estás bien?- Erank le preguntó, obviamente preocupado por el goteo de sangre que acaba de salir de ella. Después de unos segundos, suspiró profundamente.-Ajuste… perfecto...-

-Me lo tomaré como un sí.- Su control mental sobre él aflojó muy ligeramente y empezó a retirarse. Gardevoir se quejó en voz baja mientras empujaba una segunda vez. Erank no podía creer que por fin lo estaba haciendo no de la manera que esperaba pero se sentía feliz.- menos mal, Si no fuera por el juego previo tal ves fuera llegado en este mismo momento se dijo mentalmente de forma de broma, Gardevoir también sonrió débilmente mientras que las caderas de Erank se movían por el poder de Gardevoir, haciendo que su pene saliera y entrara de ella, Gardevoir se sentía en el cielo su cuerpo estaba fuera de si, ella creía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. La pación y la lujuria la habían consumido casi por completo. un momento después ella bajo su control mental y Erank empezó a mover su cuerpo automáticamente por puro instinto, con el poco control que había dejado el bajo la velocidad por querer prolongar la experiencia; Gardevoir también opinaba lo mismo pero una gran parte de ella quería que el fuera mas rápido.  
Erank trató de apaciguar a sus deseos carnales bajando un poco el ritmo. Sus ejes fueron rápido, pero débil, aun seguía preocupado por la seguridad de ella. Gardevoir sintió que esto era un poco molesto, pero reconoció que fue por amor. Sin embargo, la lentitud fue una tortura para ella.  
-Erank... por favor, más fuerte.-  
-Pero-  
-¡Más fuerte!- agarrando se de sus hombros, casi como un abrazo de la muerte.

Este último hizo darle algo de miedo a Erank y aumento el ritmo. Su empuje siguiente fue tan duro como sus caderas se lo permitían.-¡Sí!- Gritó ella en el aire. Erank sabía que era inútil resistir en este punto por lo que continuó con sus golpes poderosos. Erank estaba eufórico, senticar el cuerpo con mucho vapor de su propio sudor, las orejas le quemaban, era difícil mantener el control. Creía que le iba a dar una ataque en ese momento. Mientras su pene era masajeado por las ondas dentro de la vagina de Gardevoir. Rápidamente se dieron paso los gemidos de Gardevoir que se estaban haciéndose más y más fuerte por cada uno de los empuje. Su aliento era encofrado y se detenía por completo cada vez que Erank terminó un empuje. Erank-. Acertó a decir entre ejes. -Estoy casi…, sólo ... un poco ... más.

Era ahora o nunca, Erank puso sus brazos en la pared detrás de ella y empezar a empujar lo más rápido y fuerte como podía .las piernas de Gardevoir se cerraron al alrededor de su cintura, ella se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo. Los gemidos de Erank eran inaudibles por los gritos de placer de Gardevoir. Nada más importaba en el mundo en ese momento para Erank, todo lo que podía hacer moverse tan rápido como podía, y así lo hizo. Cinco minutos después ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Gardevoir gritó una vez más como un río de jugos que salpica tanto a ella y a su amante. Erank se quejó, casi lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima Gardevoir, ya que le disparó corriente de su semen dentro de ella. Erank saco su pene del interior de la vagina y despidió un ultimo chorro de semen en el abdomen de Gardevoir, ella no le importaba. Él vino a descansar directamente sobre ella, como ella quería. Un silencio se dio mientras los 2 recuperaban el aliento. 

_**Capitulo 12: "al final juntos"**_

Acaso… tenias miedo de tener relaciones sexuales?.-, Dijo en tono de broma Erank.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. -Erank ... Te amo.- Ella estaba completamente fuera de su respiración.  
-... Yo también te quiero.-Erank se volteo y vio su sonrisa, la misma mirada de amor estaba en sus ojos. Ellos compartieron un beso más antes de descansar en los brazos del otro. Ellos miraban hacia a fuera. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que todavía siguiera lloviendo, ellos aprovecharon la lluvia para lavarse. Erank se volvió a vestir luego se sentó y Gardevoir se sentó en su regazo. Por otro breve momento se había hecho un silencio. Gardevoir empezó a tararear una canción delicadamente con su dulce voz. Erank la escuchaba y sintió una gran tranquilidad. Después de un rato Erank dijo.- esa canción me recordó a mi pequeña hermanita… hablando de eso me pregunto como estará mama….-, Se lamentó Erank. Gardevoir sintió la tristeza que venia de él y ella bajo la mirada, pero tan rápido como lo había hecho fue sustituida por una sonrisa.-Podríamos ir a ver, no es tan lejos verdad?.-  
Erank estaba un poco sorprendido de su oferta... -caminarías bajo la lluvia conmigo?-  
Ella Sonrió de ancho.- eso me haría feliz. -Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la santidad de la cueva. Para sorpresa de Erank no se mojaba mientras permanecía de pie bajo la lluvia. Justo encima de su cabeza podía ver la lluvia golpeando una pequeña barrera transparente y veía deslizarse la lluvia hacia un lado, como una especie de paraguas psíquico. Miró a Gardevoir que seguía sonriendo tiernamente como siempre.  
-AJA.-, Dijo Erank con una sonrisa. -Sí, pero tienes que estar cerca de mi.- Ella le guiñó un ojo. Erank la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Después Caminaron juntos por la ruta y ambos esperón que la lluvia nunca terminaría…

_**Fin**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Final 3 (alternativo)**_

_**Capitulo 9: "Solo en la lluvia"**_

Erank fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, Gardevoir seguía durmiendo abrasando su tórax, de alguna manera ese abrazo hizo que no se congelaran en la noche. Erank no quiso despertarla. El miraba a través de la entrada de la cueva, el viento ya no azotaba con aquella intensidad que tenía en la pasada noche. Había mucha tranquilidad y aprovecho ese momento para aclarar sus ideas. Lo ocurrido anoche le sirvió para estar más en claro que tanto como los pokemons y los humanos les podían sufrir tragedias y momento desagradables. Ya no estaba molesto ya no valía la pena estarlo.- ya es tarde para eso. -El miro a Gardevoir que dormía. Su cara estaba llena de una extraña combinación de tranquilidad y felicidad. Pero él no se sentía igual. De alguna forma las sombras de su pasado lo asechaban cada vez más cerca. Trato todo lo posible que no profanaran su tranquilidad. Pero él en verdad había perdonado como había dicho? Ese pensamiento fue rápidamente sustituido por uno peor Erank se estremeció cuando recordó algo muy importante que lo lleno de tristeza. El cumpleaños de su madre. El respiro 3 veces y cerró los ojos. La imagen de su madre, sola y viendo por la ventana y esperando su llegada, iluminaba en su mente. El Aguanto las fuertes ganas de llorar. Ya no podía esperar más.- lo siento.- dijo él en voz baja.- espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver.- Erank no quería despertarla. Retiro sus brazos de su cuerpo y la acomodo cuidadosamente en la pared de la cueva. Extrañamente cuando Erank salió de la santidad de la cueva y la lluvia fría empezó a caer en su cara sintió un pequeño vacio en su pecho una especie de presión.- Es mejor así. Es más fácil despedirme de ella estando dormida. Creo que no lo fuera hecho si fuera estado despierta. Que estupidez!.- dijo con los ojos llorosos.- el no estaba seguro si en verdad había perdonado como lo había hecho Gardevoir. Por eso tomo la decisión de irse. Una gran parte de él pedía a gritos que regresara y se sentara junto a ella. Pero las dudas lo hacían entrar en una paradoja y antes de cometer una terrible equivocación prefirió estar alejado.- tal vez con el tiempo.- se dijo el caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia y en la espesa bruma mientras regresaba al camino que conducían a donde estaba su mama.

_**Capitulo 10: "Un gran vacío"**_

20 minutos más tarde Gardevoir estaba despertando. Ella había tenido un agradable sueño donde podo ver a su padre y este le decía que estaba muy orgulloso de ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ella se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban vacios y rápidamente abrió los ojos para percatarse que tristemente estaba sola. Ella se levanto de un salto y miro a su alrededor.- no escuchaba nada, solo el ruido de la lluvia aun cayendo. Salió y miro a fuera de la cueva.- ERANK! – Grito fuertemente Gardevoir esperando que este saliera de la cercanía.-ERANK! Grito nuevamente cada vez más desesperada.- ERANK NO ME DEJES SOLA!.- dijo por última vez antes de sentarse en la fría cueva sumergiéndose en lagrimas. No podía creerlo. El la había dejado, la soledad era enorme pero no más que el gran agujero que se había formado en su pecho en ese momento. el frio la abrazaba. Esta vez era peor que antes aunque no soplaba el viento. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo en su vida. – porque… porque te fuiste? Yo quería estar contigo.- decía entre lagrimas Gardevoir.- contigo me sentía segura, me sentía fuerte. Fuiste tan amable. Gracias a ti…- ella no pudo continuar debido al llanto. Después de un rato ella se había calmado. Su mirada estaba perdida viendo al infinito. El agujero en su pecho le hacían sentir una gran presión pero ya no podía seguir llorando.- y si todo fue un sueño? .- dijo después de un rato.- lo abre imaginado?.- ella volteo la cabeza y vio el resto de la fogata que Erank había preparado en la noche.- "_Estoy haciendo un fuego… porque no me haces el favor y me pasas las ramas que están cerca de ti? Estoy seguro que esta tan fría como yo.-_ el recuerdo de Erank era demasiado real para ser solo su imaginación. Gardevoir volvió a sentir la soledad que predominaba en ella desde hace ya un tiempo. Ella creyó que al fin eso acabaría pero se había equivocado.- acaso siempre estaré sola? Se dijo ella mientras se levantaba toscamente del suelo. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su delicado rostro. Ya no quería estar más hay la hacía poner cada vez peor. Ella salió de la cueva y la fría lluvia la cubrió.

_**Capitulo 11: "En un gran peligro"**_

Erank tenía ya un rato caminando. La lluvia parecía no terminar. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos.- ya es tarde para preocuparme por un resfriado.- se dijo mientras se limpiaba el exceso de agua en su rostro. El sol daba un pequeño fulgor atreves de las gruesas nubes. No era suficiente para disipar la neblina. Después de otro rato se dio cuenta que había pasado otra vez por un gran árbol de manzanas al cual le había arrancado un par. – Mierda! Estoy caminando en círculos!.- dijo Erank asombrado. El se sentó frustrado a las orillas del árbol no tenía sentido seguir caminando era muy probable que se perdiera mas. La mejor opción era esperar a que el sol fuera más fuerte y disipara la neblina así caminar sería más fácil. En un momento a otro pensaba en lo que le dijera a su mama; porque no había llegado ayer, que había pasado la noche en una fría cueva, sobre la hermosa Gardevoir… En un momento el se detuvo y pensó.- tengo que admitir que no fue una mala noche de sueño, jump! Las he pasado peores.- dijo con media sonrisa en la cara. Paso alrededor de una hora. El sol aun se encontraba tímidamente detrás de las nubes. Erank ya se estaba irritando nuevamente, el perdía la tranquilidad fácilmente.-Carajo! Porque esto me pasa a mi!.- Erank agarro una enorme roca y la aventó a unos arbustos que estaban al frente del. La piedra dio un golpe seco el sonido que dio fue muy raro al chocar como si fuera golpeado una coraza. Lo que paso a continuación fue algo que hizo que Erank se arrepintiera de haber hecho eso. Un Rhyhorn salió de los arbustos, miraba a Erank con furia.- oh mierda…- fue lo único que llego a decir Erank antes de comenzar a correr ya que el Rhyhorn había empezado a perseguirlo.

Gardevoir caminaba/flotaba sin curso entre los árboles. Ya había dejado de llorar hace un rato. No sabía dónde ir. Pero en un momento rugió su estomago. Aun en la condición en la que se encontraba el hambre la había atacado. No había probado bocado desde ayer en la mañana. Ella cambio curso y se dirigió donde provenía el olor de fruta fresca. No camino mucho hasta encontrar un gran árbol de de bayas _Meloc_. Pero antes de poder coger una, sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho y una voz en la cabeza. _AYUDA!.-_ sintió que venía no de muy lejos. No tenía dudas ella sabía de quien pertenecía esa voz. y rápidamente salió impulsada por su poder psíquico a dirección a donde estaba Erank.

Erank ya no podía mas, ya estaba muy cansado mientras daba giros y zip zags entre los árboles. El Rhyhorn derribaba todo a su paso. Era verídico un golpe y era su fin. Para desgracia de Erank ya no había camino. Había llegado hasta una enorme roca que daba comienzo a una empedrada montaña, el Rhyhorn se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde estaba el. Esto era todo pensó Erank. Ya no tenia energías para seguir corriendo. El serró los ojos.- lo siento mama.- dijo esperando su inevitable final…

_**Capitulo 12: "Es difícil decir adiós"**_

Pero este no llego Erank espero un poco más y nada. Cuando decidió abrir los ojos vio que el Rhyhorn estaba flotando a un metro al frente de el. No lo podía creer. Y entre los arboles había salido una figura que lo hizo llenar de alegría. Era Gardevoir! Sosteniendo mentalmente a Rhyhorn. Ella lo elevo y lo azoto entre los arboles.- Erank estas bien?.- pregunto Gardevoir con lagrimas en los ojos.- Gardevoir! Pero como…?.- yo te escuche pedias ayuda.- el miro hacia un lado apenado el volvió a mirar a su rostro.- yo lo sien…- ella no lo dejo terminar le había dado un gran y apasionado beso a Erank. El quedo estupefacto. Y antes de responder el miro detrás de ella y bien como el Rhyhorn se volvía a parar y nuevamente trato de embestirlos. Gardevoir tiro psíquicamente de ellos hacia el suelo, Rhyhorn golpeo duramente contra la pared de roca. Gardevoir reacciono rápidamente y uso un gran ataque psíquico que hizo elevar muy lejos al Rhyhorn. Ellos se levantaron.- que alivio.- dijo Gardevoir.- gracias!.- Le dijo Erank.- no tienes por qué decir…- Gardevoir no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Del borde de la pared se movieron una gran cantidad de roca debido al fuerte impacto. Estas cayendo hasta donde estaban ellos. Gardevoir trato de detenerlas pera ya estaba muy débil. Ella se aferro a Erank.- lo siento no puedo…- Erank la había soltado empujándola lejos. Lo último que puedo ver Gardevoir antes de que su vista fuera bloqueada por las rocas fue a Erank sonreír.

Ella estaba estupefacta. No ponía creer lo que había pasado.- ERAAAANK!- grito con dolor Gardevoir al salir de su estado de shock. Rápidamente ella trato de quitar las rocas que cubrían a su amado.- no te preocupes…- escucho Gardevoir. Al escuchar esto aumento la velocidad de su esfuerzo físico y mental hasta que por fin dio con Erank. El estaba magullado su cara sangraba pero aun mantenía una sonrisa. Gardevoir arranco a llorar cuando por fin lo vio.- no te preocupes…- dijo Erank débilmente. Gardevoir se estremeció.- por favor no llore…- Erank! Erank por que lo hiciste…- no lo sé… solo quise protegerte...- Gardevoir no encontraba que hacer quería curarlo ella sentía el dolor de Erank en ese momento. – no te preocupes… ya es un poco tarde… por favor llévame donde esta mama…- ella leyó la mente de Erank averiguando donde era la ubicación. – por favor Erank resiste. –gracias…- y Gardevoir no puedo escuchar y sentir nada. Ella estallo en yanto en su regazo… después de un rato ella se levanto aun con lagrimas en los ojos y cubrió a Erank de hojas. Ella lo uso sus últimas fuerzas para levantarlo y fue a cumplir ese último favor. La tristeza de Gardevoir era enorme. Y el vacio se expandió. Al final la soledad fue su compañera…

_**FIN**_


End file.
